Bleach Times
by ovkgti
Summary: An original bleach based story about a what happens to Karin when she is grown up and high school. The story isn't mainly about her as it is about the origenall characters I made up.


Chapter 1: The Reapers Are Here

Karin Kurosaki, Age 15, lives in Karakura Town. She has been able to see the dearly departed as long as she can remember. In some cases, she would deny that fact that she can see ghost and ignores the spirits of the dead. She realized when she entered high school, most of her class mates were able to ghost, but that only led her denial to believe everyone was crazy.

In the past semester, there had been a massive increase in foreigners exchange students from many different countries. The majority of the students seem to only be thugs and rough housing bullies, causing a lot of fight to take place. The strange thing to Karin is that the foreigners don't seem to fight with each other, just the local students.

After another hard day's work of exams, school was finally over and Karen was free to go home. When she entered the courtyard, she saw her younger sister Yuzu standing at the gate waving to get her attention, with a big smile on her face. She walked over to the gate and asked her if she was ready to go home. Before Yuzu could answer, Karin heard the cries of her soccer buddies, being picked on. She turned and saw a bunch of foreigners ganging up on them in the middle of the field. Karin quickly ignored Yuzu and ran to their rescue.

"I don't get it kid." said one of the foreigners. "It's a simple little sentence. 'I'm am sorry master. I am dirt compared to you.' Just say it!"

The boy picks himself up from the ground "I'll never say that to you" he responds

The foreigner kicks him in his stomach, and he falls back down. "You little terds just don't seem to get it, do you? You guys don't seem to remember who's in charge here." He then squats down hand pick him up by the hair. "Don't worry. I'll educate up in that field."

Karin quickly grabs him by his wrist causing him to drop the boy who lands dead on his face. "Are you guys okay!?"

"Yeah" they simultaneously answered

Karin turns to the foreigner, squeezing tightly on his wrist. "What's the big idea picking my friends like that, you jerk!?" her friend then quickly get behind her.

The foreigner then sees how they're depending on Karen to protect them, as he jerks his hand away from her grip. "Now I see. So, you're the one I have to take down to get some damn respect around here."

One of Karin's friends then came up whispered to her "Karin, maybe you shouldn't fight this guy. He beat us up pretty bad. And you just a-"

"Shut up and be a man for once!"

He quickly backs away and bows on his knees "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry."

The foreigner gets into a martial arts stance. "I'll show you, little girl, what happens when you cross paths with an Anti-" suddenly a red butterfly flew by his face. "You've got to be kidding me. Now of all times?" He quickly dashes for the front gate. "Come on guys! We've got to get going, quick!" The other foreign students quickly followed after him, knocking down anyone in there way.

Karin could only watch as almost half courtyard was cleared out in only seconds, storming past Yuzu at the gate. Yuzu walked up to where Karin and her friends were.

"Wow, what was that all about, Karin?" she asked

"Nothing it's just something I have to deal with everyday."

"Amazing, you must have all types of crazy fun here!"

"Annoying is what it is. These guys just come here to pick fights with everyone and leave just like that. And I'm the only who actually does anything"

"Oh, so you're the hero of the school." Yuzu comments as she drifts off into her own world.

"It's nothing like that at all." Karin quickly puts her down. She then picks up her bag and start heading home without her. Yuzu noticed Karin was leaving.

"Hey, Karin, wait up!" she runs after her before she got too far without her.

Deep in a black, spiral, abyss, the foreigners are all gathered at one giant platform, in white trench coats. When a port of light shines open, they all turn to the light kneel down on there knees. Out of the light steps a man in a white kimono, wear two swords on his left hip, and a white scarf across his. He had black hair with a long finger wave hair style and blue ruby eyes. He looked down at his subordinates a stairway forms downward. He slowly walks down as each step appears in front of him and disappears behind him.

He finally reaches the platform where his followers where waiting. "Master Tachibana…" says on of the subordinates. "We are all here and accounted for."

He slowly drifts his eyes across the floor, seeing that all the rows were grouped perfectly. "Very well..." He then begins to given a speech. "At ease students! I have summoned all of you here to given you this announcement: Lord Sanada is on his way here for farther investigation of the human world!" The students were surprised and began to whisper among them selves. "Not only that, but he is also bringing the 13 generals, from all over the world, with him as well!" The whisper became more intense. "For Lord Sanada and the 13 general's arrival, I am sending you all back to you quarters early to prepare for inspection when he gets here. I will dismiss you now! But will call you all back for a lecture at 1900 hours!" seconds after the speech, portal doors to the students rooms began to slide open. The student started heading to the doors that led to there room.

When one of the students made his way to his doorway, it slid shut in front of him, leaving him as the last person in the room. He heard his master calling him. "Genno, come here for a moment!" he turned around and walked to his master and bowed.

"Is there something the matter master?"

"I saw what you did at that human school." He said in a calm face but threatening manner.

A surprised look came to his face. "You did?"

"Yes"

"I can explain, Master Tachibana. The humans began to-"

"I'm not mad, Genno."

Genno became even more surprised "Your not?"

"No… In fact, I want you to start a fight with that human once more. But, this time, you fight in your true form."

"If that's what you wish of me Master Tachibana, then I'll do it." After bowing her turns around with a small grin on his face. He opens a portal to the human world, and Genno jumps head first into the light. The master, shortly after, opened his own portal to the human world and strolled into the light, planning to observe his students actions.

Back in the human world, Karin runs back to her classroom to retrieve a book she left behind, in the afternoon. When she left the classroom, she saw someone down the hallway, in a white trench coat. It was the foreigner the almost fought with earlier after school. "You again. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what's so special about you that I have to fight you like this." Genno says. "But, as long as I get to finish things with you, I don't really care." He slowly draws his katana, while Karin backs away.

"What are you talking about?"

Genno performs a quick-draw on door next to her. "I would run if I were you."

Karin had not choice but to run from him, or he may actually kill her. He ran after her up and down the school swinging his blade where ever he gets a chance to kill her. At one point, Karin found the storage closet where she used her soccer skills to strike Genno in the stomach with a soccer ball, giving her a chance to escape outside. When she made it to the middle of the courtyard, Genno caught up to her using the flashstep technique. He trips her with his sheath and pins her on the ground with his foot. When he raised his sword to take the final swing, the master appeared in a distant tree watching closely.

Before he gave the last strike, Genno commented "Now I'm the guy in charge." He swung down hard with his sword. But before the blade made contact, it clashed with another sword, wielded by someone who had just appeared in the path. He pushed Genno back into the wall, distancing him from Karin. It was a boy with black hair with a blonde strip down the side, wearing a black school uniform.

He turns to Karin with his hands on his hips, looking heroic. "Hey miss, this guy giving you some trouble."

Karin was speechless at what she saw. Genno picked himself up from the ground and looked at the stranger. "Who the hell are you!?"

"I'm so glad you asked" says the boy, doing a fancy routine, twirling his zanpakuto in the air and resting it on his shoulder. "I am Koh Masahara." He then points his sword and Genno. "And this is my zanpakuto. Go, _Kagetsue_!" the five point spiral shaped guard transformed into a lotus shape and blade extended into a long masamune. "It's hero time!"

Genno raises his blade against Koh. "You think its wise standing against an Anti-Reaper, boy."

Koh runs at Genno and clashes with his blade. "I can take you on easy."

Koh began to do battle with Genno, striking him with swift agility and fancy sword skills. Genno attacks with his special trained swords skills along with wild mixes of martial arts.

Genno finally gains an upper hand and corners Koh at the very wall he was pushed in. "You're just all talk and no strength, even if you know the name of your zanpakuto!" Genno's sword then begins to glows red, and every time he swings his sword he shoots a ball of energy. Koh dodges them all, letting them hit the wall behind him. Genno then charges up to fire a bigger shot, five times the size of the other ones.

Suddenly, the blade of Koh's zanpakuto began glowing brightly on it its own. He saw a chance at victory and swung his sword at the ball of energy Genno was charging up. "Shattering Sky!" The sword shoots a cutting wave of energy, slicing through the ball of energy, causing a massive explosion. Genno is sent flying, hitting his head on the gate wall, being knocked unconscious.

Koh takes his sword that was smoking from the attack and lays it on his shoulder. He then walks over to Karin without a scratch on him, and stands heroically in front of the sunset. "Now, you're safe from harm, miss."

Karin could only scare and be amazed at what she just witnessed. "Your shirt's on fire."

Koh saw that his sword was burning a hole throw his jacket. "Oh crap!" he tries to pat off the smoke before it burns farther.

In a distant tree, Tachibana was finishing observing Koh's actions and returned to his dimension.

Back at the dark abyss, after a big lecture with his subordinates, Tachibana await for the arrival of his lord. Moments later, a doorway from another dimension opens up and a man with a loose hair wearing a green trench coat and circle shades steps out (similar to Auron from Final Fantasy X). Tachibana bows to his Lord Sanada's arrival in his layer.

"Genji Tachibana, what news do you have for me?" Says Lord Sanada

"My Lord, I have finally confirmed it. The Shadow Reapers are in Karakura Town."

Chapter 2: The 13 Generals

In the hall chambers of the dark dimension, Genji stands at the middle of the stairway, awaiting the arrival of the 13 Generals. His lord and master, Daisuke Sanada, appears behind him with his arms crossed, holding close an empty red sheath.

"Genji, you do not have to stand and wait for them to show up." Sanada implied. "Each of them will arrive at there own pace."

"It is the duty I have undertaken when I accepted your offer of becoming leader of the Anti-Reapers." Genji replied. "Besides, I want to make a good impression on the generals."

"If that's what you think is best, then I wouldn't argue. I gave you the little as leader for a reason." Sanada opened a portal to his own quarters and began to walk toward it.

Right before he could lay one foot inside, another portal appeared in the middle of the hall. Out stepped a man wearing a white hood (semi to Organization XIII) with long sleeve and his zanpakuto to his left hip. When the portal door closed, he only walks to the middle of the room with his hands behind his back, not saying a word. Afterwards, Sanada continued into his quarter, leaving Genji to entertain the general.

Meanwhile, in subordinate corridors, a man with squinted eyes, wearing a white Chinese robe walks down the hallway to get to the main hall. Along the way he looks around at the student walking in and out dorms and cleaning the floors. After looking around at the students' hard work, he starts commenting to himself on how he what he would have the students do.

Around the corner he saw a woman with brown skin, in a white Brazilian school girl-like uniform (Semi to sexy school girl) and matching arm and leg accessories, walk down the hall in front of him. She wore her zanpakuto by the strap, over her shoulder, like a purse. He quickly caught up to her as she slowly strolled down the hallway and introduced himself.

'Well, hello there." He says, being nice as could be. "My name is Wei Fu. But my friends call me Chang. I am one of the 13 generals. And who might you be?"

"My name is Maria." She answers, not even looking at him. "And I too am on the 13 generals."

"Oh. So, we'll be working together." Chang puts his arm around her hips, bring her close to him. "Then we'll have plenty of time to know each other."

Maria stopped, turns to the man that was slightly shorter than her, and gently holds his face. "Sorry, I don't date guys with small swords." She continued to walk off, leave Chang stunned.

Chang looked down at the throwing knife hosted on his belt, which was actually his zanpakuto, and drew it out. "Oh, you mean this?" he yells as she walks away. "Come on, baby, this is all the weapon I'll ever need." He tries to run after her, but yo-yo flies out from around the corner, nearly hitting him in the face.

The yo-yo was thrown by a young man with actual red hair (resembling Kazuma from S-cry-ed using his alter) in a white sleeveless trench coat with his own grey sweater underneath, covering his left arm. His right arm had a iron gauntlet that cover his entire arm. His right arm caught the yo-yo which was connected to the finger piece on the gauntlet.

Chang saw the young man but then quickly looked back down the hall only to see Maria was no longer there.

"Alex, look what you did." He said in the same manner he normally talks. "You let hot and beautiful get away."

"Ah, you're terrible with women anyway." Alex comments as he performs a "walks the dog" trick. "Especially with the ones you can't handle."

"Whatever, lets just get to the main hall. We're bound to meet her again there." Chang then continues to make his way to the main hall. Alex follows him shortly after harassing a passing by student with a crafty yo-yo trick.

Farther up the hallway, Maria enters the portal leading to the main hall, passing 3 other generals: A blind man wearing a grey trench coat (semi to Neo), Blev, a man in a white leather jacket, gloves and eye patch, Kabuto, and a man with long white hair in white kimono, Hao. They were in a deep decision of who they think should be leader of the 13 generals. Before they said too much, 3 more generals came by to break up the conversation: a blonde woman in a white kimono (semi to what Nanao wears) Ina, a tall black man in a white kimono (semi to what Shuihei wears), Asagai, and an even tall man in a grey karate robe, Jack.

When Chang and Alex caught up with everyone, they all decided to head into the main hall, lining up with Maria and the hooded man. Shortly after, 2 more generals, a man wear a torn black trench coat, holding his sword across his shoulders, Michael, and a man wearing shades in a white tank top and his sword strapped on his back, Fez.

Michael looks at everyone lined up. "We're the last ones here? What a pain in the ass." He comments

"You're not the last ones." Blev implies.

"Yeah, we're missing one more." Hao says

"Don't worry everyone." Sanada announces all of a sudden. "He's being rolled in as we speak.

"Oh, he's a cripple is he?" Chang comments

"Not quite…" Sanada points to a portal that suddenly appears. When the door opened, a student pushes out a man that was bound and gagged with bandages covering half his face and his zanpakuto strapped to his gurney.

"Oh, he's the other C word." Chang comments again.

The man takes a look around at everyone, whose attention is focused on him. "Good day, everyone." He says in a psychotic manner "The name's Boil. I'm a new general around here. I hope you all will treat me well. Because, I'd hate for you to find out what happens if you don't.

"I like this guy already." Alex says, finishing a trick.

Genji breaks up there socializing with an order "Alright, everyone, line up!" the generals line up from where the hooded man was standing, since he was the first one to arrive. "13 Generals, roll call!" the generals the name themselves from right to left:

"Rue"

"Jack"

"Fez"

"Kabuto"

"Blev"

"Boil"

"Hao"

"Ina"

"Asagai"

"Maria"

"Alex"

"Michael"

"Wei, but friends call me Chang"

"Well done. Everyone is here" Sanada stated. "Now, Master Tachibana, please tell them the information you have uncovered.

Genji walks down the steps to the bottom floor with the general. He then makes a report. "Precisely 19 hours and 36 minutes ago, it has been confirmed that the Shadow Reapers have some to the location, Karakura Town, in the human word. The reason they have gathered at such a location is because of an unidentified source of massive spirit energy. I, myself, have been trying to track down the energy source but the signal disappears every time an Anti-Reaper gets close to it. The only action we can take now is to eliminate all of the Shadow Reapers before they get the hands on it."

Sanada adds to the report. "And you all will be under the command of this man Genji Tachibana. In this operation, he will out rank me as leader of all the Anti-Reapers."

"I am honored, Lord Sanada" Genji replies by bowing.

"Are there any objections?"

All the generals suddenly broke into questioning Sanada, as to why he chose Genji to be the leader in the operation. When the arguing became too intense, Sanada unleashed his massive spiritual pressure, bringing everyone, but Genji, to there knees. He then re-seals his energy and the generals get back on there feet.

"Are there anymore objections?" The generals don't answer the question, force to live with his decision. "Then Genji, I leave them in you command." Sanada uses flash step to leave the main hall.

Everyone then looks at Genji. "So, what's the plan, Master Tachibana?"

"We are going to start our extermination of the Shadow Reapers by slaying and beheading the Reaper named Koh Masahara."

Chapter 3: The Second Hand Master

It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon, 30 minutes away from the big girls' soccer game at Karakura High School. Everyone was exited and ready to cheer for there home team. Even there star player was feeling the joy from all the pressure.

Karin was the last person the in the locker room, listening to her walkman before heading out to the field. Right before she was mentally ready to go, Koh pops out of nowhere with his sword lying on his shoulder.

"Hey, Karin, you're gonna be late for the game!" he shouts in her face.

Surprised of his sudden appears, jumps and then punches him in the stomach.

She starts kicking him "You Idiot! What the hell were you thinking, seeking up on me like that!? What the hell are you doing in here, anyway!? This is the girls' locker room, you jerk!"

He wallows in pain curled in the fetal position. "I just wanted to see that you got to the game on time."

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Karin literally throws Koh out of the locker room, smashing his head into the water fountain.

Koh gets up from the trashing, with only a big bump on his head. "Geez, you save a girls life one day and she treats you like crap the next. I have a good to not watch her play." Koh then begins to feel a familiar spiritual presence. "Oh no, is it him? Did he catch up to me already?" he then suddenly feels the energy shift to a different presence. "Oh wait! It's those Anti bastards! Alright, it's time beat the bad guys!" He was just about to charge into battle until he realized that he didn't have his sword. "Where the hell did I put it?"

Karin storms out of the locker room holding Koh's sword. Before she ran off to the soccer field, Karin threw the sword at Koh when his back was turned. When he turns around, the sword hits him dead in the face. Then Karin dashes off to the soccer field.

Koh catches the sword before if falls from his face. "No respect at all."

At the school entrance, Genji and the 13 Generals appear before dozens of people. Genji orders them all to stay and wait for him until he comes back. He heads inside the school trying to track down where he last sensed the signal. Unable to focus with all of the students and faculty getting hyped for the game, he wonders his way into classroom hallways, where it was much quieter.

Before he could get a chance to concentrate, a young girl runs into him, after turning the corner, knocking her down. It was Yuzu, trying to hurry to the girl's locker room before her sister leaves.

Genji takes her hand to help up. "My apologies, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

Yuzu jumped back onto her feet and starts running in place. "Oh, don't apologize. I was going so fast I could see you. I was trying get to my sister and wish her good luck before she starts playing." She took a quick look at a nearby clock. "Oh no, I'm gonna be late! I have to hurry!" Without a second thought, she dashed down to the hallway as fast as she could. As Genji watched her run off into the distance, he noticed the signal of the energy source became less and less faint.

Shortly after, Genji returned to the front gate. When he walked up to the gate, he saw that all the generals had drawn there weapons. He stops at a far distance from the group and asks. "What are you all doing?"

"We've been thinking." Michael says, about to explain. "We all don't think it's fair that you get to be our leader without our consent first."

"That's not your choice to make. Lord Sanada has made his decision. You're going to have to deep with it."

Then, Chang starts to explain. "Yeah, we've been talking about that, and we thought if you where to disappear, one of us may have a change at the position."

"Are you all bad? There's a reason that Lord Sanada gave me this title."

Kabuto raises his blade which influenced the other to get in there fight stances. "The only reason is because he's playing favorites."

Genji firmly grips one of his two swords with an angered face. He slowly begins to draw his blade. "You all will regret letting your greed get the best of you today. Shift-" About half of drawing his sword, Genno, now covered in bandages, appears to his right, bowing on his knee.

"Master Tachibana, we found that Shadow Reaper from before."

Genji boldly glares at the treacherous generals and re-sheathed his blade. "We will have to continue this another time. Lead the way Genno."

"Yes sir!"

Genno vanishes using flash step, and everyone else followed him He takes them to a construction site, where Koh what fighting off an ambush of Anti-Reaper students. The generals scattered themselves throughout various parts of the site to watch the spectacle. Genji and Genno appear at the area where Koh was fighting. The other reapers backed away to make room for there master.

Koh sees Genji, and then sees Genno behind him. "Oh, I see. You couldn't handle losing to me so you had to whine to your friend!"

Genno is angered by the comment and was about to attack Koh. "Calm yourself, Genno." said Genji. "This fight is no longer yours."

Koh points his sword at Genji. "So, you're supposed to be some kind of badass, Huh?"

"You'd best watch who you point that blade at, boy."

"Hah. Go, _Kagetsue_!" the blades transforms into a long masamune. "Then fight me one-on-one, and without your lackey's help."

"That was my plan."

"Oh…. Well then I except then!" Koh gets into a sword stance that was not correct, while Genji merely stood there with his eyes closed. "Hey, aren't you gonna draw your sword?" Genji did not him. He only continued to stand with his eyes closed. "If you're not going to make a move then I will!" Koh runs and jumps in the air to swing downward at Genji.

In a blink of an eye, as if he didn't move at all, Genji drew his zanpakuto, striking Koh's sword in midair and re-sheathed it. The movement was so fact he didn't even see his arm move. The attack didn't take any affect until Koh got into striking distance.

Just when Koh was about to hit Genji, a strange force struck his blade, causing him to get launched across the site, into a pick up truck. Koh gets out from the huge dent in the truck door and picks up his zanpakuto, wondering what just happened. He tries to understand how he got hit when his opponent didn't even move.

Koh charges at Genji to make a second attack, wildly swinging his sword, hoping to make that attack happen. Before he got close, Genji performs another high speed quick-draw, launching Koh into an elevator. Koh, still full of energy, jumps out of the elevator, ready for another attack.

Time and time again Koh attacked Genji, and failed time and time again, unable to see Genji's high speed attacks. After the tenth failed attempt, Kagetsue began to glow brightly. Koh was finally going to get the upper hand or so he thought.

"Now you're gonna get it! Shattering Sky!" Koh swings his blade, sending a cutting wave of energy at Genji.

Genji finally opens his eyes, and drew his second blade, destroying the attack in one cut. He then dashes at Koh with both swords in hand. Kagetsue began to glow brightly again, but before Koh could react, Genji gracefully leaped past him. When he stopped and sheathed his swords, blood sprayed out of both Koh's legs. He could no longer move and fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Kagetsue transformed back into it's sealed state, and lands directly into Genji's hand. The Genji walked up to his crippled enemy to lecture him on his abilities. "You methods of fighting have become completely clear to me." He stabs Koh in the arm with his own blade. "I've analyzed your fight with Genno the other day very closely. I've already come to the conclusion that this is the extent of your abilities. You always seem to be surprised when ever you use that cut attack of yours. This means, you have only begun to know the strength of your shikai. That means you have only known the name of your zanpakuto for a few days. And your ability to not use flash step. You could completely dodged my or Genno's attacks. That one time you saved that human was just an accident. Just like all the attacks up until now."

Genji draws both his sword and holds them both in a twin sword style. "You are the most mediocre Reaper I have ever met. It would be right that you should be the first of your kind to be slain by me" Genji then wave his blades over his head. "Shift-"

Right before Genji could say the name of his zanpakuto, Koh vanished right be for his eyes, by the technique of flash step.

"Where'd he go?" complained Chang "It was just getting good."

Genji could no long feel the person he was about to kill, for this person was able to conceal his spiritual pressure. "Do you feel that everyone? They have finally shown themselves! The Shadow Reapers Clan."

Chapter 4: Night of Antics

In aback alley, faraway from the construction site, Koh was put down rough, by a man in a blue yukata (like Motochika from Samurai Warriors 2). Koh look at him in fear. "Oh no, why are you here Roku?" asked Koh, both scared and upset.

"That's what I was about to ask you Koh!" Roku shouted in anger. "One minute, I'm teaching you the name of you zanpakuto and next minute you're gone."

"I was just getting field experience for my zanpakuto!"

Roku kicks him in the leg and he wails in pain "Yeah, that's some experience. Did that plan involve half the Anti-Reaper subordinates and the 13 Generals seeing all of your abilities?"

Before Koh could defend himself, the wounds on his legs began to open up.

"We'll continue this later." Roku said, seeing the seriousness of the wound. Suddenly, without a warning, Roku grabs Koh by the undershirt and jets off into the air, leaping from building to building.

"Hey, wait a second!" Koh shouts in fear and pain. "Where the hell are we going!?"

"We are going to get those wounds fixed up!" Roku calmly answers.

"But, the hospitals' the other way!"

"We aren't going to the hospital!"

Before Koh knew it, he was set down at the porch of the Kurosaki house hold. He was completely surprised that he got to such a faraway location in only a few leaps.

"What the? Why are we here, Roku?" Koh asks.

Roku walks up to the door and knocks really loud on the door. "Just shut up, and be nice to the man of the house!"

Right in the middle of his knocking, the door flew open with balloons and streamers popping out of the entrance. While victory marching band music was being played in the background, a middle aged comes stomping out from the kitchen, with a huge smile on his face, waving sparklers and flags.

"Welcome back, my victorious daughter!" he shouted. "Let us celebrate your victory over those out of town bastards!"

"Mr. Kurosaki…" Roku says with an unimpressed face.

Isshin stops his marching and cheering only to realize that it was not Karin or Yuzu at the door.

"You guys aren't my daughters. Who are you?" Isshin slaps his face with both hand when he suddenly cam to a scary conclusion. "Could you have possible come to tell me that MY DAUGHTER LOST!" he parades around the room in a panic of stress and unease. "This is bad! What could have those out of town girl have done to my poor sweet Karin!?"

Koh watch this highly disturbed man make a ruckus in his own house. "Are you sure we can't go to the hospital?"

Roku walks into the house and tries t calm Isshin down. "Mr. Kurosaki, you daughter hasn't lost the game. In fact they are still playing in overtime. But we didn't come here to tell you this." Roku steps aside and points to Koh. "We came so you could help my pupil over there with his injuries."

Koh then looks surprised by what he had just said, "Your pupil!? I'm the future leader of the clan!"

"I out rank you by experience." Roku remarks.

"Roku, I-"

Before Koh could argue with Roku, Isshin jumps out onto the porch and lands right in front of Koh. He then looks at him with first a serious and focused face and then a big smile. He picks him up and throws him over his shoulder, then runs back into the house and down the hallway. "Don't worry my boy you'll be back to normal in a jiffy!"

"Wait… Wait a second you old man!" Koh cries out. "Roku, you're not really leaving me with this maniac!"

Roku ignored Koh's cries of help and closed the front door. Shortly after, he pulls out a cell phone and calls one number from his list.

"Hello. Mori…? I found him… In the Kurosaki clinic… Good send everyone here… Yes… And Mori, before good, make sure everyone is prepared to fight…."

In the dark dimension, the general were all in the middle of there own discussions. Shortly after, Genji walks and sees everyone socializing: Chang failing at another attempt to ask out Maria, Alex showing off his yo-yo tricks to Rue, Jack, and Asagai (Jack being easily impressed), Kabuto and Blev trying to lure in Fez to there secret discussion, and Ina and Hao in an argument with Boil. Genji saw everyone accounted for, except for one person.

"Where is Michael?" He asked out loud.

Everyone suddenly turns, just figuring out that Genji was there watching.

"Genji…" Kabuto said in surprise. "How long where you standing their?"

"Long enough to see that there's only twelve of you!" Genji answers. "Now where is he?"

"Oh, Uh, Michael?" Chang tries to answer. "He's…. sick."

"Sick?" Genji asks unconvinced

"Yeah, that's right." He says with a big grin on his face. "He went to his room because he wasn't feeling well."

"He was just fine a few hours ago."

Chang puts his hands together underneath his sleeves. "Yeah, but when we got back, we turning pale and throwing up everywhere."

"Is that so…?" said Genji, trying to confirm if he is telling the truth.

"Of course, he's sleeping right now so it's best not to disturb him."

Genji glares at Chang for a short moment, and then, without saying anything, he turned around and left through the portal behind him. When the portal disappeared, everyone immediately turned and stared at Chang.

Chang saw everyone looking at him like he was the odd ball.

"What?"

"My room is right next to Michael's." stated Fez. "I didn't see or hear him inside room."

"Maybe he's a quit person."

"Bull shit." Commented Kabuto. "That son of a bitch is the loudest person of us all. We'd know if he was here or not."

"You know something, don't you Chang?" Says Hao

"What makes you think I would have something to hide?"

"Because you're the only one who tried to defend that bastard." Insinuated Blev

After much hesitation, Chang finally breaks under little pressure. "Okay, I'll tell yeah." He says as if it was nothing.

Everyone begins to listen closely "While we were all getting back from the human world, I caught Michael trying to slip out and go back. He told me about the situation, at there's an underground organization that's aware of our existence. He went off to eliminate a group that's gathering at a secret location."

Everyone stared at Chang like he was crazy. "And you believed that load of crap?" Asagai says, deeply disappointed.

Chang then starts walking to the nearest exit. "Whether it's true or not, that's what he told. If you don't want to believe it that's find. But I'll tell you this: I would be a real problem if something were to remember that we existed." With those last words, Chang left through the portal with the door slamming behind.

At the same time as the doors shut, Michael hacks his blade into the chest of agent dressed in a black suit. He was located at an abandoned parking complex, where dozens of men and women in suits were shooting at him with a special weapon that only harms those of his kind. Michael wildly attacks these people using hakuda and the strong of his sealed zanpakuto to cut through every agent, dodge every bullet and destroy the foundation of the building.

The agents eventually surrounded him in the middle of the driveway. Guns pointed at him from all directions, Michael could only grin at there petty attempts to capture him.

"You guys aren't event worth the time or effort." He pulls out of his pocket a small red ball that was twice the size of a sub-soul. The ball started to glow brighter and brighter until finally it shattered into thousands of pieces. The agents quickly charged there weapons and aimed there lasers at his head.

"Don't do anything else, or we'll shoot!" Demanded one of the agents.

"Don't have to." Says Michael, grinning with his horribly taken care of teeth.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, causing the building to fall apart. Out of nowhere came a giant howl from some sort of monster. The agents all lose there balance and Michael was clear to use flash step to make is way out through a broken window.

"See you later, douche bags!" Michael leaps out of the build right before it collapses on the people in suits. He lands on a flag pole that's across the street and watches as the whole complex falls to the ground with the screams of the agents being attack by some monster. He lets out a small chuckle of pleasure, seeing some many people die at the hands of one person's antics.

"That was fun." He then pulls out a piece of paper with a list of locations. He takes out a pin and crosses out the address of the building he was just in. "On to the next one." He flash steps to the next address on the list to cause more destruction and mayhem.

Back at the Kurosaki house hold, Karin and Yuzu finally make there way home from the long and tiring game.

Before Yuzu opened the door, she turned and congratulated Karin for a well played game. "You were amazing Karin. You really showed that other team what for."

"Thanks. But, you praise doesn't really matter. We still lost." Karin says, trying to put her down.

Yuzu, still feeling cheerful, open the door and called for her father. "Dad, we're back from the game!" Nobody answer. The house was completely silent.

Karin then calmly walks into the house. "He probably went out to by some groceries. He'll be back soon."

She walked in all the way down the hall until she came to the dining area. Right at the dining table was a strange man in a yukata, drinking tea.

"Oh, hello." Said Roku, poring himself a cup of tea. "You must be Karin. Would you like some tea?"

Karin stared at him with unease. "Who are you and what are you doing in our house?"

Yuzu comes from around the corner. "What's going on, Karin?" she turn to the dining room, and sees Roku sipping tea. "Oh my god!" She runs into the room, sits down and grabs a tea cup. "I was gonna make tea, but you already made some. Thank you!"

"Your welcome." Roku fills her cup with the teakettle. "There you go."

Before she could take a big sip, Karin quickly pushes her cup down. "What's wrong with you!? Don't take tea from a stranger!"

Yuzu looks at Karin, and then looks at Roku. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing her?"

"You just now figured that out!?" Karin yells, frustrated.

"I'm sorry. How rude of me." Roku apologizes and puts down his tea cup. "My name is Roku Shima. Nice to meet you two. I came here to get my pupil some medical attention. Your dad's currently fixing him up right now."

Suddenly a loud stream of pain comes from the next room. "Is that your student crying?" Asked Yuzu.

"Yes. But he's overreacting to minor injuries."

Karin begins running to where her dad was operating "Yuzu, watch him. I'm going to get dad."

"Okay." Yuzu sits down with a big smile on her face.

Roku pick up the teakettle. "Would you like some more tea?"

"Oh yes. I'd love some."

Disturbed by what she had just heard, Karin runs back to the dining area and pushes Yuzu's cup again. "Yuzu, you go get dad. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Oh, okay." Yuzu gets up and hurries to the patient's room.

Inside the room, Koh was struggling to keep Isshin from touching him, with his foot. Yuzu hears the ruckus coming from the other side of the door.

"Get off of me you idiot! My legs are injured! Everything else is fine!"

"Stay still! It's only going to hurt more!"

"Ouch!"

"See what I mean!"

"You did that on purpose, you bastard!"

"Patients are to stay still!"

"No, don't touch me! Ouch!"

Yuzu knocks on the door. "Dad we're here!"

He did not hear her over all the commotion he was making. She then slowly opened the door to see that Isshin was trying to give Koh, who was tucked under the sheets, a shot.

"Hey dad!"

Isshin turn his head to see his daughter standing at the door.

"Oh, Yuzu, my daughter!" he lets go of Koh and runs over to give her a big huge. "How was the game? Tell me your sister won!"

"Well, actually…"

While Isshin was conversing with Yuzu, Koh slowly got out of bed and tried to sneak out. Before he got to the window he looked over at Isshin talking what though was an angel from the heaven. His heart started beating faster and faster, his eyes began to sparkle, his vision became filled with romantic thoughts of him and her. He aborted his plan to escape and ran over to meet this girl, shoving Isshin out of the way.

"Hello there, we haven't been properly introduced." Koh tries to sound like a nice guy. "I'm Koh Masahara, the patient in pain here. Who might you be?"

Isshin then suddenly sneaks up on Koh and gives him a shot in the butt. Koh bursts out in a big squeal that almost sounded girly. Karin and Roku come rushing into the room.

"What's going on!?" asked Roku. "We heard a woman scream so ran as fast as we could." He looked at Koh making a face in pain. "Oh, Koh. I assume you're feeling better."

Isshin picks him up and throws him back on the bed then give Roku a thumbs up. "He'll be ready to leave. First thing in the morning."

Koh starts muttering "I hate you guys."

Hours past by and it was finally morning. Michael was finishing up with the last batch of agents, without even using the power of his zanpakuto. He then flash steps from rooftop to rooftop, looking for something to do.

"All night, and I'm still bored." He says to himself. "Maybe I can't find someone else to play with." He leaps farther and farther at high speeds, leaving strands of his energy as a trail.

Back at the Kurosaki clinic, Roku senses the strands of energy. He looks over at the cot and saw Koh sleep, out cold. He stands up and heads for the door. When he closed it, the slam, startled Koh and woke him up. Koh rushed out of bed and headed to the door, limping from his injuries.

He jerked the door "Roku!" then he opened the door Roku was gone.

Roku had teleported to an open field at the part, where right on the other side of the water fountain stood Michael, ready to have some fun with the Shadow Reaper.


End file.
